Sympathy For the Demon
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: Wolfram was once again possess. A strong spirit with a vengeful purpose...To kill the Maou who betrayed his descendant. Shinou can only shook his head and raise his hand with surrender: 'EVEN I AM AFRAID OF THAT SPIRIT.' Shinou told Murata as they look at Wolfram with his blazing fiery eyes burning with anger and vengeance. After all Wolfram is the most favorite of RUFUS BIELEFELD.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **I do not love you except because I love you;**  
 **I go from loving to not loving you,**  
 **From waiting to not waiting for you**  
 **My heart moves from cold to fire.**

 **I love you only because it's you the one I love;**  
 **I hate you deeply, and hating you**  
 **Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you**  
 **Is that I do not see you but love you blindly.**

 **Maybe January light will consume**  
 **My heart with its cruel**  
 **Ray, stealing my key to true calm.**

 **In this part of the story I am the one who**  
 **Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,**  
 **Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shibuya Yuuri.

27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Has been the Maou for – hmmm – let's see five? Six? Seven years?

Yup. Seven years but still he cant just seem to memorize all the left, right and all the turns of Blood Pledge Castle. Almost every single time he walks the Castle alone, Conrad or Gunter would be there to locate him. Its as if they know he was once again for the nth time 'LOST'.

Its not his damn fault! Who the blazes builds a three freaking layer of castle?! Gunter have mentioned before that some Maou - he cant remember - was it the 7th or 9th or the 19th Maou surrounds the 1st layer of Castle by Shinou. He was afraid that assassins may lurk on his bed - the reason for being a layer. And another Maou build another layer - the 3rd layer of castle because he was choked when he was sleeping - thinking someone was out there to murder him. Turns out it was his wife who was trying to wake him not choke him to death.

The castle may have a weird history - but Blood Pledge Castle ensemble is highly stylistic, both externally and internally. The past Maou's influence is apparent throughout, and he took a keen personal interest in the design and decoration. It has more than 200 interior rooms, including premises for guests and servants, as well as for service and logistics.

Truth be told the only room that is perfectly engrave on his mind is only six rooms:

The Throne Room, the scariest place for him - there he have to pass the judgement or decision to the people of ShinMa. Humans and Mazoku's alike. Major decisions are being held there, and well for him the Throne Room is like a big wide stock market where everyone can just shout and howl and throw their Majutsu. Only the presence of a certain spit-fire, a scowling teddy bear and a smiling swordsmaster prevent that from ever happening.

Drawing room, he had been stripped here without mercy to model to a certain spit-fire. He was jealous to the other portraits that he saw. His fiancé can draw so realistically and so damn awesome before. But he heard that because his godfather mentioned something about it being too ordinary - his fiancé tried a different style - making all his freaking portraits hard to decipher.

Dining room. Ahhh the most comfortable place for him. There families gather, and not just his blood family but his family here in ShinMa. Most of the times arguments are also being thrown here - but its not scandalous nor it is rude. Its like a real close family conversation or discussion. There he felt the safest.

Hall of the Singers or the Ballroom. How many glaring looks have he had accumulated for the past years - when all he does was dance to ladies and accompany them? He thinks the Ballroom is the place where he once a year or occasionally he was being killed by his fiancé.

Study room - argh! The place of oblivion. There he doesnt have any choice but to surrender and read and signs the papers that the mean-looking-scowling-teddy-bear hands him. He needs to review them and if there was any bit of a mistake - a fist - a very strong fist will whack his head. It begun when he was in his 4th year of ruling - they all agreed that he was old enough to review and be responsible to all the documents. But it was not his fault - the words in documents looks like a long script of something - that he thought was just the usual thing - he didnt know that he just signed a request by a spy to dress his fiancé for a whole month in a fancy maid uniform. Before it was sealed - his fiancé came banging the door and their dangerous and angry fist flies and hit his head - much to the bewilderment and chagrin of his flaky advisor: 'DAMN YOU MORONIC WIMP! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I CROSS DRESS?! READ THE DOCUMENTS OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU GO DRESS AROUND!' Ever since then, he had been very very veryyyy careful to all the documents and with him is a dictionary of the words that he may not understand.

And last. The best ever place for him… and also the worst. The Royal Bedroom. Where… something happens at night… he closes his eyes and blushes whenever he remembers it.

Damn!

 _Where am I again?_

Maybe its cool if they would place a **'YOU ARE HERE'** at every corner of the Castle, but then when he suggested it, his fiancé all but whacks his head and glares at him saying in that tight pissed tone, 'Moronic Wimp! Why don't you just give the assassins a map - saying **'Kill me here'! Imbecile!'**

Well he has a point, its like giving the thieves, enemies, assassins, spies and Lady Cheri the map.

Yes, he needs to include Lady Cheri on that matter. The Sexy Queen all but 'borrowed' the Maou's jewelry and no matter how many times Gunter changes the place, Lady Cheri has a mojo on finding things especially shiny, expensive things that Gunter labeled as 'Maou's Treasure'. And no matter how much Lady Cheri whines that she was the former Maou – the advisor and now the Keeper of the Keys of all Blood Pledge Castle's Treasure – wouldn't let her get hold of it.

He sighs loudly and looks around waiting anytime someone would shout 'WIMP' because of his UN-MAOU behavior… but when none came his way he felt sad… this time with frustration and gloom.

It's been days - weeks actually since his beautiful fiancé name Wolfram talk to him – or more like it – see him.

Wolfram was once again went out in his so-called **'Hunting trip'**.

Waltorana was to blame for that and Gwendal!

He grits his teeth.

Wolfram was in the land he has no idea (because they wouldn't tell him or just plain dodge his questions much to his annoyance) and was in pursuit of old relics or artefacts.

That task was once given to Hube when he was in exile, but Waltorana and Gwendal wanted Wolfram to continue the task.

And he knows why.

He bit his lip.

It was his fault.

Yup. He is one big wimpy idiot.

He knows that too well.

He turns around and finds a familiar door.

Wolfram's Drawing Room.

He turns the knob and opens the door.

The room was dark. It wasn't been used for years… yes, years…

He walks on the curtains and pulls it, arrange it one by one so the morning sun will be able to enter.

Alas.

The room is now full of light.

He sits on a canvass stool and looks around.

How many years since he had last entered here? He knows it well – the last were the events with Saralegui. After that event in their life, everything changed.

Sara is still his friend, though conniving and full of tricks, he does learn from Murata.

 _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer and blah blah blah…_

His eyes travel the room. It is wide, now without the stench of Bearbee paints, he can move around and admire the place. The tapestries on the wall are beautiful, like the one he had seen on old churches in England and Switzerland. If his memory serves him right, Gunter told him that the tapestries were moved there so they can make a new one.

 **The year of the 27th Maou.**

Gunter told him that the new Tapestry would consist of his 'Heroic' deeds and the so-called Arc of his Reign. He shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't into art and probably wouldn't be – he is more the Japanese history buff guy. He likes historical events in Japan.

But he knows one major part of art.

He tried so hard to understand it and even research for it: **Cubism.** Yup, and because of his intensive research he and Pablo Picasso are now buddies.

He grimaced. Actually, he truly doesn't understand the 'art' on that 'Art'.

Its hard to understand the so called angles, points and multitude of viewpoints. It tires his eyes.

But because of a certain hot-tempered fireball he took his time studying it – only to be rewarded by a slap on the right cheek.

He groans in exasperation.

He was very – very – very – irritated.

Very irritated with the Arrogant Demon Blonde Prince with gleaming Verdure Green Eyes.

Wolfram just one evening came to him at the dinner table and slaps his right cheek.

And the slap - stung - like he was not slap but punched.

He was like a total idiot – staring back at those Emerald eyes that glint with so much anger.

Wolfram was angry!

But why?!

What the hell did he done now?

He thought that Wolfram would throw a fireball at him – but instead told him – them – in his most calm, beautiful and ever so patient tone: _'Maou Heika, I reject you. Please allow this humble soldier to renounce our engagement of seven years. Free me from our bonds and let's live a separate life and may this chapter in life be an experience to our young hearts for our future.'_

He was stunned and he doesn't know what to do. Everyone was staring at him – everyone was waiting for him and when he looked at Wolfram's eyes – it was cold and… blank. The anger was instantly gone and was replaced by coldness.

A look he doesn't really like.

A cold look from those verdure eyes feels like a sharp glass stab in his heart.

He doesn't know what to say, he was standing there for about five minutes (according to Gunter after awhile) and he doesn't know what to say. It was Conrad who touches his shoulder and told him to answer his brother.

'Heika, you have to answer this properly,' he wasn't even in his mind to correct Conrad's usual speech and title calling.

All he was able to do was nod.

'Thank you Maou Heika.' And all he saw was his fiancé bowing to him and with that sexy prideful whisk - turns around and walks out of the door.

It took him a while…

Actually it took him till bedtime when Wolfram was nowhere insight inside his bedchamber that it dawned to him: **_He is no longer engage._**

.

.

.

To be real and to be honest with his feelings – he felt lonely.

He doesn't feel happy or like what everybody would be thinking 'overjoyed with gladness'.

He was lonely and cried that night...

He cried so much that his eyes were swollen and red.

Why didn't Wolfram told him?

Why didn't Wolfram confront him first?

Isn't better if they have talked about it first instead of doing the ambush way of questioning.

He was like a puppet that just nods like an idiot.

He felt himself so little and so dejected.

He felt… cheated.

He felt so betrayed...

Why did Wolfram… was it his fault?

But when he gets back from Earth – he had been trying.

It's true!

He had been trying to open their relationship.

.

.

.

Three months after the incident with Sara, his twin brother and Mother and he found out that he has all his Maryoku with him - it wasn't lost nor gone from him, that time he was just so drain and that his body needs a total rest.

Shinou laugh about it - saying that as long as the spirit is there and his will - Maryoku wont vanish, it isn't a borrowed power. It is within oneself.

He is the Maou - so why should he be so worried? Shinou was laughing and enjoying his misery.

And when he got it all back and continued to go back and forth on Earth and Shin Makoku his mother makes a drastic move.

Shibuya 'Miko' Jennifer and Murata opens his eyes. When they got back to Earth, his mother drags him one morning out of the bed and lectured him for a good three hours on how treating Wolfram right. Saying that he kept Wolfram hanging and that she wanted the Demon Blonde to be her 'son-in-law' or in her terms 'my sweet demon-in-law'.

Guess because his mother asked Shori about it and Shori responded like the idiot he was that he was his usual character on treating Wolf and his engagement ~ meaning the usual **'I-don't-care-I-have-one-hot-fiancé-staying-by-my-side-all-the-time'.** (that was the word of Shori, his idiot of a brother.)

His mother then shooed Shori and then themselves, Miko and Shouma went on a date. But not without giving Yuuri an assignment.

To watch all the DVDs laid out on the sofa table and that he has to answer the questionnaire that she laid out too and there's also a laptop (must be Shori's) - the screensaver was of pretty girls in maid uniforms. Definitely Shori's.

The DVDs has no title. It only has:

WATCH FIRST List: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… a total of 10 DVDs and then there's a box that says: **DON'T OPEN UNTIL YOU WATCH THE DVDs. (YOU CANNOT CHEAT YUU-CHAN!)**

And because he wasn't a cheater of sorts, he did what his mother told him when he found out that the door is lock! Yup, it looks like his mother lock him inside!

The fridge is full of food. The phone was working but he cant dial whatever number - with a note beside it: **_'You can only dial the emergency number - and that means when there's fire and robbery - but then again you can beat the crap out of it - so just behave and watch - Love, Mama & Papa.'_**

He let out a tired and a loser sigh and with no choice he puts the DVD that has No. 1 labeled on it...

And boy! He literally fell down the sofa. Spewed his drinks on the table.

CULTURE SHOCK!

He found out that the titles of the DVDs were:

1\. Takumi-kun Series: Soshite Harukaze ni. Bibou no Detail. Ano Hareta Aozora

2\. Mirage Blaze

3\. Sensitive Pornograph

4\. My Love in the Viewfinder

5\. Ai no Kotodama ~ Words of Devotion

6\. Junjou Romantica: Pure Romance ~ Pure-Hearted Romantica

7\. Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi ~ The World's Greatest First Love

8\. Zetsuai 1989 ~ Absolute Love -1989-

9\. Koi suru Bo-kun ~ The Tyrant Falls in Love

10\. Ai no Kusabi ~ Space in Between

And the Box was full of Manga's – not the usual SHONEN JUMP he reads but SHONEN AI and Full of BOYS LOVE (YAOI) manga of the same title and with additional titles – he got more than once a nosebleed reading it.

And the questionnaires make a lot of sense when he finishes watching the DVDs.

1\. Why did Gii fell in love with Takumi even though both are MEN?! **EXPLAIN!**

2\. Why does Usagi-sensei wanted to mess with Misaki? Why does Misaki feels shy about Usagi-sensei?

3\. What is the word of devotion for you?

4\. What is the World's Greatest First Love for you? And if it failed what are you going to do?

5\. YOU ARE DEFINITELY not a TYRANT so tell me – what are you going to do to stop being WIMPY about the same sex relationship?!

6\. Why does IASON MINK defy them all and still choose to die for RIKI?

7\. Do you believe in NANJO KOJI's WORDS: _' **I do not care whether my love is for a boy or a girl. I do not care if its an animal, a plant, a machine – I love because I love. Loving someone doesn't end with one's gender. I love because I feel it deep inside of me - regardless of anything.'**_

8\. What would you do when your FIANCÉ rejects you and find someone else?

9\. What would you do when your so-called FIANCÉ abandons you?

10\. LAST: Answer this questions (click the website and it will direct you through another website)

He had answered it all and when he click the website – embarrassing as it is he found out that he is a:

 **ROMANTIC SEME.**

He put his face on his palm with embarrassment.

He had answered the questionnaire with all his heart and real self. And he was rewarded by the outcome as a Romantic seme.

 ** _Intelligent and honest, the Romantic Seme has refined but modest tastes - whether it's food, art, or their own wardrobe (though he doubt the ART form here). Their appearance can sometimes give the impression of being somewhat unapproachable, when actually, the Romantic Seme cares little for materialistic things, and only wants to shower their partner with their love and protection. Romantic Seme also tend to be very giving to those they are close to, and need to be careful not to be too giving... sacrificing much of themselves to insure the happiness of others._**

Other common traits of the Romantic Seme include being: **loyal, romantic, thoughtful, protective, honourable, passionate, and trusting.** (he was embarrassed for it seems all true)

The Romantic Seme personality best corresponds with these associations:

 **Japanese Element: Water**

 **Color: Royal Blue**

 **Fruit: Strawberries**

 **Dessert: Chocolate Truffles**

 **Theme Song: Eternal Ring by Morikawa Toshiyuki**

He doesn't know who was Morikawa Toshiyuki and he doesn't want to find out – but the element was correct – he has more affinity with water than any other element. Though he blushed when the Color was Royal Blue – there is a person he knows that associates with Royal Blue and it seems he is compatible with that color…

And because he was curious – he had answered the questionnaire too a second time with Wolfram's attitude – or rather of what he knows Wolf would answer and he was rewarded with: **FLAMING UKE. And when he read what a Flaming Uke was – he cant help but agree.**

 **Outgoing, sexy, and intuitive, the Flaming Uke is truly a master of social interaction once their skills have matured. It's no wonder they always seem to be the center of attention in their circle of friends - and they make sure of it, surrounding themselves with those who give them the just attention they know they deserve.**

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the accurate representation of the category to Wolfram's behavior.

The Flaming Uke can come off as rather flamboyant and egocentric with their self-assured and sometimes downright bossy attitude (SO MUCH WOLFRAM), but they're only giving you their advice for your own good. And maybe that's why so many seek them out for their artistic ideas - from love, fashion, or sexy tips on how to get the attention of that special seme you've been after, the Flaming Uke is always happy to help. They make wonderful friends, just be sure to stay on their good side, as this personality is skilled with drama, and can tend to get a bit competitive, and jealous when crossed. (HE SO MUCH KNOWS THIS PART AS WELL!)

In love relationships, they get along best with the Chibi Seme and Romantic Seme. Flaming Uke seek a partner that will show them attention and appreciate their quite flaming personality without feeling completely owned by their significant other, and can get resentful if they feel they are being controlled in a romantic relationship, as they like to feel free to express their creativity.

The Flaming Uke personality best (but not always) corresponds with these associations:

 **Japanese Element: Fire (now why that doesn't surprised him a bit?)**

 **Color: Black**

 **Fruit: Cherries**

 **Dessert: Cherries Flambé**

 **Theme Song: Vanilla by Gackt**

He is not a Japanese shonen if he doesn't know Gackt. But he was not that too familiar with his music. He wasn't even sure if Gackt is all Japanese. He was more focus on Baseball.

He went to the Google on the computer and search: VANILLA by GACKT.

A Youtube link was provided and he click it.

He went to the fridge to drink a soda when it seems the buffing of the music ends and a loud instruments boom the place. He rolled his eyes – Shori connects via Bluetooth his laptop to his speakers.

The music was then played and he suddenly spewed all that soda in his mouth when he gets to understand the music's lyrics.

.

 _Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist_

 _Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru_

 _Boku wa junsui na terrorist_

 _Kimi no omou ga mama ni_

 _Kakumei ga okiru_

 ** _You are a sincere moralist._**

 ** _You touch me with your pretty fingers._**

 ** _I am like a pure terrorist,_**

 ** _Revolutions are occurring as you wish._**

 _Koi ni shibarareta specialist_

 _Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku_

 _Ai wo tashikametai egoist_

 _Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_

 ** _A specialist bound in romance,_**

 ** _Your long fingernails get me erect._**

 ** _An egoist who wants you to love me,_**

 ** _I want to struggle until I'm deep inside you._**

 _Kimi no kao ga toozakaru_

 _Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni_

 ** _You keep pulling your face away from mine,_**

 ** _Ah, before I lose my mind..._**

 _Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni_

 _Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku_

 _Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga_

 _Toke au hodo ni_

 _Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla_

 ** _Would it be ok to love, too, in this trembling night?_**

 ** _Just like this... harder, deeper..._**

 ** _At the grind of your lips claiming mine,_**

 ** _I am... your... Vanilla._**

 _...Nante kidorisugi_

 _Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic_

 _Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist_

 _Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii_

 ** _"You're getting too involved" You're cool, like plastic._**

 ** _An ecologist caught in a hot glance,_**

 ** _I'm impatient, waiting for your burning kiss._**

 ** _Your distorting face is..._**

 ** _(Ah I'll do it myself.)_**

 _Yugande iku kimi no kao ga_

 _Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni_

 _Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni_

 _Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku_

 _Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga_

 _Kotoba nante mou_

 _Kimi to boku not burning love_

 ** _Would it be ok to love, too, in this trembling night?_**

 ** _Just like this... Harder, faster,_**

 ** _Painfully familiar lips, don't need words..._**

 ** _You and I are not burning love._**

 _Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba_

 _Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka_

 _Ah sora ni chiribamerareta_

 _Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku_

 ** _Ah how many mornings have we greeted together?_**

 ** _Ah does this night ever have to end?_**

 ** _Ah speed across the sky..._**

 ** _Ah white flowers surround us and die._**

 _Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni_

 _Aru ga mama de ii yo I've seen a tail_

 _Kuyashii kurai ni_

 _Kimi ni hamatteru no ni_

 _A crew sees crying knees_

 _I wanna need. Not betray!_

 ** _May I love you in this trembling night?_**

 ** _Just like this... "I've seen a tail"_**

 ** _It's almost embarrassing, I've fallen for you._**

 ** _A crew sees cring knees_**

 ** _I wanna need... Not betray!_**

 _Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni_

 _Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo_

 _Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga_

 _Toke au hodo ni_

 _Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da_

 ** _Would it be ok to love, too, in this gyrating night?_**

 ** _Just like this... Harder, deeper..._**

 ** _As pelvic thrust that are insanely familiar to the act, melt with each other..._**

 ** _You are... my... caretaker._**

CULTURE SHOCK indeed.

And the most embarrassing thing about it is that he can distinguished between him and Wolfram who is the SEME and who is the UKE.

.

.

.

He put his face once again on his palms when he felt the heat on his face… he was so embarrassed that day.

For the whole day and night – Shori went home around 12midnight and his mother and father went home around 1am, he looked at Miko with a scowl and hands her the questionnaire and locks his door up.

He heard his mother squeals like a banshee and he covers his head with a pillow.

The following morning it was Murata who bugs him to come out and they went to Akihabara – not for his usual Otaku schemes – but to push him inside a store full of Boys Love Manga and he was so embarrassed when he saw a lot of pretty girls grinning at him and looking at him with suspicion.

He was so embarrassed that he wish the whole earth would open and swallow him up when a good looking guy – more like a pretty guy wearing a staff apron approaches him and in a genki voice asked what would he like, a manga, a Drama CD, a DVD or a music.

He was so embarrassed and the first thing that came to his head was what Murata told him to order:

'KATEKYO?'

And he was startled when all the girls scream 'kyaaing' not with disgust but with delight and was looking at him differently.

And as he walks out he can hear the whispers:

 _'He is so a seme type!'_

 _'Ehhh?! But he looks cute! He must be a secret uke?'_

 _'Baka! Look at those muscles?! He is tall for an uke – he is a seme! And have you seen the way he was blushing! He must be a reluctant or a tsundere type Seme!'_

 _'Ohh! Look at those features – definitely a seme! How can he be a bottom when he has that muscle and his tall!'_

He then saw Murata at the coffee shop with an evil smirk on his face – he whacks the paper bag with the KATEKYO Manga to Murata's head.

The later was laughing so hard and give him something.

'What the hell is this now?!'

'Play it Shibuya. That's a game! And here I took my way out just to buy you some precious games!' he was pleased and told Murata sorry for whacking his head, but he sure was embarrassed by it.

He takes out his DSi and went to insert the Game Card and was playing and for about 30 minutes – whacks Murata's head again.

'Oi! Shibuya!'

'You git! The hell was that?!'

'What?!'

'This!' he shoved the DSi to Murata's grinning face.

'It's a game. Its very popular. Togainu no Chi ~ Blood of the Reprimanded Dog'

'You git! It's a-'

'BL Game. C'mon Shibuya, didn't Mama-san already introduced you to the world of BL?'

He was so red and almost whacks Murata's head once again but sat silently.

Truth to tell – it did open his eyes – but he'd rather die than tell that to Murata – the geek will laugh at his expense and he will never give Murata something that will give him a leverage or sorts.

'Admit it Shibuya – Boys Love isn't abomination. It is a nature. You were born here on Earth where they place love as rather mundane as girl meets boy – boys meets girl and fall in love. But in reality, one doesn't have to mind a gender to really fall in love. Haven't you learn that love isn't all about the outside and the gender?'

When he remains silent, Murata slides him a photo.

He was surprised to see some particular photos – he wasn't even sure why Murata has it.

'Look at these photo and figure it out yourself. What do you feel? What do you really feel inside you when you look at those,' Murata said to him, 'I'll be back in three hours. I need to buy my months supply of games and magazines if we will stay in Shin Makoku next week.'

He can only nod. He was still busy staring at the photos laid out before him.

'Murata… damn you. You truly are a pervert – just when the hell did you take these photos?!'

He was looking at various images of Wolfram – in different moods and places.

 **Angry Wolfram** ~ now why isn't he surprised with this photo. He bet Murata run like hell when he took this shot.

 **Sneering Wolfram** ~ who was he sneering to? Me?

 **Conrad and Wolfram.**

Another **Conrad and Wolfram photo** – was Wolfram aware of this moments?

 **Sleeping Wolfram** ~ now he wonders how did Murata got a picture of his Wolfram while sleeping?! The only people inside the bedchamber were either him or Greta and or Wolfram – no one is allowed inside.

 **Smiling Wolfram** ~ he was shock. There are several smiling photos of Wolfram. He was… in awe and shock. He never thought Wolfram can smile like this.

Its as if the sun shines when he smiles…

When he first met Wolf all he can utter was: _'Bishōnen'_

And now, looking at the photo… 'Wolfram you truly are beautiful.'

And there's a sweet looking Wolfram who was holding a red poinsettias. Was this taken around Christmas? When he and Murata celebrate Christmas in Shin Makoku and they brought poinsettias, crystal balls, angels, and candles for Christmas and gifts. They've celebrated it for Greta's wished to have a Christmas in Shin Makoku. He played Santa Claus and give each and everyone gifts.

He was uncovering many white linens when something caught his eye.

'Oh!' he was shocked when he saw it.

.

.

.

Yuuri stands and uncovers the white cloth covering the canvas.

He smiles. It was Wolfram's attempt on painting Greta. Well he did say attempt because its nothing but cubes and circles – but then again this is the art of Wolfram – his Cubism style and the distinct flower of Greta he can identify.

Lady Cheri has once again renown herself as the Great Wielder of Love and Beauty. She created a new flower name after Murata and Greta ~ **Mystique Ken & Beloved Greta.**

Murata has the shade of white and purple. Lady Cheri said that it was based upon the Anemone type of flower and as her quote: ' _Because Geika is so mysterious and he has the unfading love for Shinou Heika… after all those years… oh! What great love and devotion.'_

He laugh – no make that – rolling on Shinou's Temple while laughing so hard much to Murata's annoyance and Shinou's amusement. Shinou likes to be the center of attraction and request that he too be made a flower name after him. He rolled his eyes when Ulrike informs Lady Cheri and the Queen but all blushed and perform her magic – and is currently occupied at the Green House – much to Gwendal and Conrad's pleasure. It means no 'Find my Love Tour'.

He smiles while carefully touching the canvas, Beloved Greta. Greta's flower looks just like her. Innocent and pure and loved by all. Greta has the shade of light brown and yellow, for him it looks like Lilac, Jennifer Miko's favorite flower, for she says it's the symbol of youthful innocence, memories and the first emotion of love. Well all meanings are fine except for the later. He doesn't want his daughter thinking about love this soon.

He grins and puts out his wallet.

He took the picture out and put it before the canvas.

 **Yuuri & Wolfram.**

Murata signed it at the back with his name and Wolf's name – though not with a heart or any umbrella thing. Just his name and Wolf's… and a simple words: ** _'Yuu need Wolf.'_**

It was a play of words and it feels so… right.

It feels so right.

Feels so good.

It was a rare photo of him and Wolf.

If he weren't mistaken this was taken when he and Wolf were playing catch and Greta was laughing because every throw of Wolfram was like a pro. And with a snort and a hump told him that its child's play like throwing one of his fireballs.

He grimaced – he just wished he wouldn't make a fireball that time, they just finished their sparring sword lesson and he requested that he wants to play catch.

Murata was suddenly there and told them to pose and jokingly told Wolfram: _'Nee Von Bielefeld-Kyo, this is a photo for Lady Cheri's, if you don't pose well she will unearthed all your baby tees and photos! And same goes for you Shibuya, if you don't smile Mama-san will show all your baby pics to Von Christ-Kyo!'_

And with that threat they pose.

Wolfram was behind him and with Murata's directions he found himself with Wolfram's arms clasp behind him - Wolfram was hugging him from behind - he felt uneasy with the close proximity - but he felt… good - quite good that unconsciously he holds Wolf's arms.

Murata weren't able to show them the picture and was pretty pre-occupied that time with the entrance of Saralegui.

They were so young in this picture…

And its been so long…

So long since he and Wolfram got to talk properly. Since he renounce their engagement – he has been in and out of the Castle, in his hunting trips, expedition by road with his uncles and Gwendal tasked Wolfram with guarding the far borders of the Karbelnikoff, Voltaire and Spitzweg.

'Wolf… why didn't you give me a chance? We were okay before right? What change?' Yuuri asked the picture of Wolfram and just stared at it.

He didn't know really what went wrong.

Because of what his mother and Murata did - all their efforts weren't in vain. He in his own subtle way doing his best to be in Wolfram's attention.

He groans.

He cant tell them all the reasons of his behavior before. It would freak them out - sure Wolfram seems forward but if Wolfram wasn't aware what was happening to him then he can 100% purely say that Wolfram is as innocent as Greta.

 **Why the hell did they all thought he would run in the morning to the bathroom and went to Earth?**

 **Why the hell did he have to pushed and insist that Wolfram stay on his own bed?**

 **Why the hell did he so much wants Wolfram not touching him?**

 **Why the hell doesn't he want Wolfram bathing with him?**

 **Cant they see him having inner turmoil?**

No! They all thought that he was against it all - but how about the real facts?

Like he runs like hell early in the morning because he was - like always sporting a major erection from his wet dreams with Wolfram?!

Like he cant help but find himself in the middle of the night hugging Wolfram from behind - and though he would blush and all he would stare at the Blonde for almost an hour before the said Blonde will murmur in his sleep: 'Wimp!' and he would scram out of bed and again sporting a major hard on and would need all ounce of control to tame his dragon down there.

Like he cant have Wolfram touch him or he would have those wet dreams visions in his mind so early in the morning or any time of the day!

And bathroom! Taking a bath together and then what?! The Blonde will see his sporting the biggest hard on and he would probably rewarded by a fireball and a sneer: 'Pervert!' all over his face.

He groans!

Why cant they be all in his place?

Why cant they see that he was having the hardest time in his life controlling his hormones? And are they blind? Wolfram is so damn beautiful and perfect in all angles that he would be so blind not to see it - but cant they pity him for once?

If Gwendal and Conrad would find out all about those wet dreams and those urges - would they want their baby brother in near proximity of him?

Why cant they all tell that he needs space so he can think clearly?

Doesn't they know how hard it is for any man for that matter to be in Wolfram's presence.

Any man can be out of control!

No!

They all think of him Wimpy and a coward.

So what did he do?

He tried to change that!

He in his own subtle ways, change those gossips and assumptions.

He went to earth to buy Wolfram art supplies and because he is the Maou it seems he do get a salary from Shin Makoku. And Gunter all but wanted to give him gold and silver bars, but he insist on small portions only - it was Murata who help him convert all those gold bars into Japanese Yen and US Dollars. He was able to buy art materials from oil, water based and acrylic paints. Water colour papers in different grams and sizes and paint brushes. He had bought those Sakura brushes, they were quite expensive but he doesn't care. All that matters is to make Wolfram happy.

He also bought Greta some gifts - because Greta loves to read he bought her all those hard to find Fairy Tales - thanks again to Murata's intensive connection. If he didn't know Murata's parents he would think the later is from a Mafia Family with Murata on the very top.

He bought others gift as well, but nothing can compare to Wolfram's.

And he was very sweet too! Heck! He had learn to watch his words and how to act in subtle ways (thanks to his Mother's BL Manga he learnt some moves and the basic way to a stubborn, hot tempered flaming partner) but what the hell did he get?

A slap on the face!

'Argh! Wolfram you are so impossible!'

He grits his teeth and went out.

He needs to think of a better way to approach and talk to Wolfram.

One thing that made their renouncement good is this time - he can propose with all the right motives and feelings.

They cant say the engagement was an accident - or that it was due to his ignorance.

Now all he needs to do is to plan it all.

Well... he needs to slap Wolfram hard (he snickers - they say the harder the slap the intense the feelings are and he can then also include in that slap all his sleepless nights thinking about that stubborn Wolf) or does he do it publicly or in private?

But then again it needs to be in public, so the people in the whole Kingdom would know he'd done it with his mind in total sanity.

He was thankful though to Lady Cheri's quiet involvement. Ever since the renouncement she wasn't been meddling in Wolfram's affair. All suitors though it delighted her so much that it brings so much gifts, letters, flowers and jewels in the castle, she didn't pester Wolfram to answer them.

He thank Gunter for that too. And Gwendal.

Gunter was the one who rejects all the proposals - he was there listening to all those stupid jerks woe and ugly poems to Wolf.

Gwendal was the one who faces the suitors when they are brave enough to step inside the Blood Pledge Castle.

Because of the renouncement they were bombarded with so many request - but it seems the favor was with Wolfram. They all but to heal his cold and empty heart now that the Maou all but abandoned him -

'ARGHHH! Who abandon whom?! Dammit! If I see that blasted Lord at tonight's party I'll haul him with alcohol from head to foot!'

He cant help but irk at those love letters.

But one love letter did hit a mark on his heart… it was written by a Lord who had been watching Wolfram and was only waiting for his 85th coming of age, if he didn't slap Wolfram then that Lord ~ Lord Ashville would have slap him.

His words were strong - short yet holds so much power that he wants to keep Wolfram well hidden.

 _"There was once a day when he saw someone. That person was looking up at the sky, standing still in the middle of the rain, and hiding those tears from the world. For the first time he felt.. he wanted to protect and cherish someone... other than himself._

 _Please let me be the one to protect and cherish you my dear Wolfram._

 _I will be here standing beside you…"_

He sighs.

Tonight is another night like no other.

Because its his Seventh Year as the Maou, it's a tradition that they celebrate it. And Gunter and Lady Cheri was like a great magician who had produced amazing invites, bands, flower arrangement, foods and decor at the Castle.

He wished that Wolfram would arrive before the start of the ball, he wants to have a moment with him.

He wants to see him that's all.

He just really wants to be with Wolf.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The ball has started an hour ago and Yuuri saw Gwendal with another frown and wrinkle on his face - he laughs dryly. It seems half of the invited guest are looking for Wolfram. And the so-called Prince wasn't in the Caslte yet.

Conrad looks at him and shook his head. Meaning: NO WOLFRAM.

Where the hell is that brat?!

The soldier of his army informs Gwendal awhile ago that Wolfram is coming home and will be there in time of the celebration - but its been an hour already?!

'Hello Heika. You are looking so dashing tonight,' he looks at the woman who was speaking with awe. She looks old and human but then again he doesn't know. 'Please meet my daughter - Lady Emily Josephine of the Family Merced. She is only sixteen and has chosen the life of a Mazoku.'

'Oh… uhm, congratulations then-'

'Yes! And at the young age my daughter had been chosen as the next Mazoku Queen - it has been titled to Lady Elizabeth and the Former Queen Maou and…'

Yuuri keeps on nodding and smiling without really hearing anything the woman was saying.

Its been like this for the pass hour.

All mother's from Mazoku to Humans have introduced their 'lovely' daughters to him. And he thank Gunter for the pass lecture: _'Never accept anything they give for it will mean you would want to court the Lady. They will try their best to make you accept their gifts, but unless you are serious… you know what to do Maou Heika.'_

He smiles and nods at Gunter.

He thank him for that quick lecture. And he had been avoiding them - and thank Conrad who has been with his side - Conrad was the one who accepts the gifts. Meaning it would be the Maou's decision whether to give it a damn.

He looks at Conrad once again and nods.

Conrad getting the meaning moves forward once more and excuse the woman with her speeches and gesture him to Gwendal and Gunter.

'Heika.'

'Gwendal, where is Wolfram?'

'He is on his way. I was informed by Celso that he met an accident-'

'What?! Where is he? I need to-'

'He is fine Heika. He only loose his footing. He will be here. Please go to the ballroom but be cautious, there are many waiting for you to slip and accept their gifts.'

He grins, 'Thanks Gwendal. Don't worry my hand is currently occupied.'

Gwendal and the others furrow their brow and looks at the retreating Maou's hands.

It is true.

Yuuri was holding something in his left hand. It seems small for he is clutching it firmly in his hand.

'Gwendal. Wolf loose his footing? On a horse or on upon walking?' Conrart asked with concern.

'Don't worry. He loose his footing in entering the Castle. The soldiers were there - but you know our baby brother. He was as proud as the mountain.'

'Does this mean - he was tired? Or hurt?'

'I'd like to believe that he was tired and not hurt.'

Silence.

All that surrounds them are the heavy music.

Everyone was chatting, gossiping and was in their best - best in showing who wore the latest trend in fashion, the expensive jewelries and who has been here and there and back to boast it.

Their eyes roam the Castle.

The ballroom was wide and with the proper design - Conrart noted that Yozak was there in his usual territory where he can best save the Maou and the Daikenja.

The Weller Army - half Mazoku and half Humans are stations on their rightful places guarding the Maou and the Daikenja and looking at every possible threat.

.

.

.

Yuuri was once again was surrounded by females - all with their heavy perfumes. He wants to sneeze but then the proper decorum was to smile and to nod.

He sighs.

Where the hell are you Wolfram?!

.

.

.

And then a sudden gasped.

The music cease to play.

The gossip stops.

The people stops moving.

All head were turning at the stairs.

Gwendal and Conrart can only look with their jaw dropping.

Anissina, Greta and Gisela smiles and in awe.

Yozak whistles and grins.

Gunter was speechless.

Lady Cheri squirms in delight.

Gwendal and Conrart looks at their mother and rolled their eyes. She did this!

There was no way Wolfram would wear something - something so eye catching!

Yuuri was dumbfounded. Struck with lighting and can only muster a stare.

Wolfram is so beautiful.

Shinou on his Temple and watching the events on the water with Ulrike smirks.

 _ **'It seems the start of a very interesting game is about to begin…'**_

 _ **'Shinou…'**_

 _ **'Its a secret my dear Ulrike. It is most thrilling and pleasurable to see and watch on the sidelines…'**_

Ulrike sighs loudly and stares at Wolfram von Bielefeld who is descending the stair in his glorious form.

Wolfram was wearing a different clothing, different from his usual all Royal Blue uniform. Murata grins and was looking at Wolfram's elegance in wearing a look-alike- Victorian clothing. Wolfram looks like a Lord on the early Victorian Era. White long polo shirt with a blue collar tie in a ribbon, a silver cuff links, a dark blue pants with a high knee boots.

Yuuri was still in awe and went flushed.

He was surrounded by women!

This is not the thing he wanted Wolfram to see. He was trying to make his way to Wolfram and talk to him.

'Nee Wolf-huh? Wolf?,' Wolfram walks passed him and walks in a different direction.

Yuuri stared when Wolfram didn't even spare him a glance.

.

.

.

Wolfram walks steadily.

His step calculated and precise.

He was walking with purpose.

His gaze found his… he grins and he heard many breathe in awe. Yes - he is a Bielefeld.

No one - not men or women - Mazoku or human can resist that smile.

A pure Bielefeld smile.

And it seems his target wasn't able to resist it too.

'Hello Daikenja.'

Murata raised his eyebrow but was surprised.

'Hello there Von Bielefeld-Kyo. Do what I owe this pleasure?'

Wolfram smiles sensually and licks his lips in a sexy manner.

Murata gulps, now what the hell is going on?! Its a good thing he has his glass with him and they cant see his eyes - he saw amazed faces and shock, jaw that drops almost to the floor.

'Pleasure… yes… it is but a pleasure if you would care to take my hand for a dance…'

Murata was startled but didn't show it.

He looks intently on Wolfram's eyes…

.

.

.

He grins.

Now he know why.

'Then dance we shall my dear…'

.

.

.

The music was then played, everyone - almost everyone makes their way to give the two a room to dance.

Lady Cheri raised her hands and almost all the candles dim the ballroom.

The two were so enchanting and fascinating to watch.

Wolfram was leaning like a sweet forlorn lover into the Daikenja's arms and Murata was holding Wolfram like a lost lover he had finally found.

.

.

.

Yuuri was stunned and for a minute that passed grits his teeth. His fist angry clutching the thing he was holding.

What the hell was going on?!

.

.

.

Gwendal and Conrart and even Anissina, Gunter, Gisela, Yozak and Hube was bewilder. All thinking the same thing: _'And when did Wolfram ever spare Geika a glance and even dance with him?!'_

.

.

.

They were dancing like two love birds…

Wolfram looks into the black pearl eyes of the Daikenja and smiles. He moves his face a little closer and whispers on the Double Black's ears: 'I caught you Dai-KEN-ja' and nips his earlobes.

Murata felt a dangerous shiver running down his spine and with the gasped heard aloud - he probably can guess that intimate gesture was seen by… all.

Well… two can play the game.

He twirl Wolfram and holds the Blonde in fronts of him. Now they are like lovers in their very intimate bonding.

His arms surrounding and holding the Beautiful Wolfram and his mouth dangerously close to that slender alabaster neck. He nuzzles it with sensuous manner that made another gasped from their audience.

'Hello my dear Rufus. Fancy meeting you here,' Murata whispered and turned Wolfram once more and now inside his arms.

Wolfram raised his perfectly arch eyebrow to him. 'I don't know what you're talking about Geika…'

Murata grins and tighten his hold - making Wolfram in close contact with his body. Wolfram was speaking in a very sensual, bedroom voice. Only a stone wont be move and not get induce by that voice. Murata pull Wolfram closer – making him aware of his semi-erect arousal for the moment.

'Feel that my dear? As I've recalled only one person has the ability to make me go wild.'

Wolfram smiles and sultry whispers, 'You're very naughty Geika… you mustn't then show your front to the people or they will name you as a pervert.'

'What are you playing at Rufus? Why did you possess Wolfram?'

Wolfram grins - this time with malice and spite. **'To avenge the dying heart of my descendant.'**

.

.

.


End file.
